GOAL !
by Atomicfrog
Summary: Takeshi veut apprendre le tir du tigre ... ca promet ! YAOI


Couple : Wakashimazu Ken / Huyga Kojiro 

Genre / Rating : G, Absurde, parodique et pourtant très « in character » ;p

Disclamer : Atf: Mise en route du Plan A ! Installe un petit filet et un barre de chocolat au centre Les deux footballeurs arrivent Se planque Atf :HAHA ! Vous voilà à ma merci !regarde dans le filet Takeshi ! NON ! Espece de goinfre !

Remerciment à Trichou, ma Bêta bien aimée

_GOAL !_

Par une belle matinée de printemps, comme il en existe tant au printemps et pour cause, Wakashimazu, Huyga et Takashi, faisaient quelques heures supplémentaires sur le terrain. Du moins, Takashi en faisait alors que Kojiro et Ken s'ennuyaient ferme.

Le benjamin de l'équipe se jugeait trop faible par rapport à son capitaine et avait entraîné bon grés mal grés ses deux amis sur le terrain juste après le chant du coq. Autant dire qu'ils n'étaient pas enjoués à l'idée d'entraîner un jeune écervelé hyperactif à huit heures un dimanche matin.

Sur un banc dur comme un biscuit militaire, le tigre roulé en boule, finissait sa nuit. Le goal Keeper n'avait pas cette chance, il était assigné à l'arrêt des tirs de Takashi. Ce qui n'était pas très excitant. Ken arrêtait sans mal les boulets de canon supersoniques capables de déraciner des arbres centenaires de Kojiro, et comparés à cela, les tirs du benjamin avaient l'air de pets de lapin anémié sans l'odeur de carotte.

Wakashimazu rattrapait les balles et les renvoyait à l'autre bout du terrain, et aussitôt Takashi courait les chercher tel un petit chien bien dressé. Le goal avait alors une bonne demi heure pour fermer les yeux et dormir un peu appuyé contre l'un des poteaux.

Mais aussitôt les quelques kilomètres parcouru par les petit jambes chaussées de crampons et de chaussettes turquoise (Takashi adorait le nouvel uniforme de la Toho et avait tenu absolument à le porter même si ses deux amis étaient en Jean'S) Ken devait se réveiller, se levait, arrêtait le tir chamalo de Takashi et lui renvoyait la balle. Il s'ennuyait à tel point qu'il envisagea même un instant compter les brins d'herbes du stade, lorsqu'il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir.

Après quelques heures d'aller retour sans utilité du jeune footballeur, celui ci se dirigea vers son capitaine qui ronflait comme un bienheureux, ignorant du danger qui l'attendait sous l'apparence d'un sourire niait et d'une main tendue.

- CAPITAINE ! » Hurla t il sans aucun complexe.

Le dit capitaine sursauta et, déséquilibré par son réflexe, il tomba avec un manque d'élégance flagrant de son perchoir. Un long grondement rauque et menaçant s'éleva aussitôt de derrière le banc.

- Takeshi ! Mais tu es fou ! Je dormais ! » Rugit le tigre de forte méchante humeur au réveil.

- Pardon capitaine, je suis fort chagriné, contrit voir même effondré.

A chaque mot la voix du benjamin montait un peu plus dans les aigus et les gouttes aux coins de ces yeux se faisaient de plus en plus volumineuses.

- Comment pourrais-je me faire un jour pardonner ? Ho capitaine je regrette tant de vous avoir offensé. Frappe moi je le mérite ! Frappe moi.

Il attrapa la main de Kojiro et se tapotât les joues avec, alors que de chaudes larmes coulaient sur celles ci.

- Euh ... Takeshi ? Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ?

- Frappe moi ! Je ne suis pas digne de respirer le même air que toi !

- Takeshi ! Arrête ça, et dis moi ce que tu veux, plutôt.

- Ce que je veux ?

Son visage avait soudain séché, ses yeux étaient redevenus clairs et brillants d'excitation.

- Pourquoi m'as tu réveillé ? » Dit Huyga en contenant mal son agacement.

- Ho...oui. Je veux apprendre le tir du tigre. Apprend moi capitaine.

Un long silence perplexe suivit cette réponse incongrue. Puis des éclats de rire rauques emplirent tout le stade, si calme quelques secondes avant. Le tigre riait à s'en cracher les poumons, c'était la chose la plus drôle qu'il avait entendu depuis quelques jours. Takeshi avait le chic pour sortir ce genre d'énormité au moment le moins opportun. Les rires sortirent Wakashimazu de sa douce et récente rêverie. Il s'approcha de l'endroit d'où provenaient les rugissements moqueurs en craignant le pire.

Takeshi pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, en tirant sur le polo de Kojiro qui rigolait comme une baleine entre deux inspirations.

- CAPITAINE! » Hurlait le benjamin, à la manière des enfants capricieux désirant le fameux paquet de bonbon qu'ils on vu à la télé et qu'ils obtiendrons au prix de moult regards méprisants de petites vielles aux caddies bariolés et force de larmes, cris, roulage sur le carrelage, et autre renversement de rayon et bousculades de la pile d'oranges que venait juste de finir l'épicier avec une grande fierté.

- Takeshi? Qu'est ce que tu as? » Demanda le plus doucement et gentiment du monde Ken, contenant avec une remarquable habilité l'exaspération qu'il avait pour ce petit être.

Le numéro onze de la Toho se moucha dans son maillot, puis fixa le goal un instant avant de si accrocher à la manière de ces petites peluches dont je n'ais jamais su le nom, en forme d'animaux, montés sur ressort et qui, cela tombe sous le sens, pouvaient s'accrocher sur les vêtements.

- Je veux apprendre le tir du tigre mais le capitaine ne ...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà Ken pouffait sous cape, accompagné par Hûyga que l'arrivé de son goal keeper avait quelque peu calmé.

- Ecoute, c'est impossible. Tu le sais bien. » Lui répondit Wakashimazu.

- Mais, je veux l'apprendre. Je le veux très beaucoup.

- J'ai mis des années à le perfectionner dont une semaine à m'entraîner dans le sable glacial et l'eau tourmentée, battu par des vents impitoyables, becqué par des mouettes aux regards cruels, ce fut la plus médiocre expérience de toute ma vie, après la mort de mon poisson rouge ... Bubulle tu me manqueras toujours.

- Mais j'apprends très vite ! » Insista-t-il.

Conscients qu'ils n'en sortiraient jamais, car le benjamin bien que profondément gentil, pouvait se révéler extrêmement têtu, et lassés des tirs façon poulpe mort de Takeshi, Ken proposa que Kojiro face une démonstration pédagogique, alors que lui assurerait la survie de l'humanité en arrêtant le ballon.

Celui-ci accepta, il attrapa le ballon qui frissonna d'horreur en imaginant ce qui aller lui arriver, c'était trop tôt pour mourir malgré quelques années d'existence passé à se faire taper dessus et à rouler dans la boue et l'herbe, puis il se plaça devant les buts à une distance non lethal 1 pour son goal, c'est à dire à l'autre bout du terrain, tendit que Wakashimazu ajustait ses gants et les plaques de tungstène 2 qu'il avait judicieusement rajouté au niveau de ses paumes.

- Surtout regarde moi bien, je ne vais pas recommencer parce qu'un papillon ou un avion ou je ne sais quoi d'autre aura subitement attiré ton attention.

- Bien Capitaine.

- Euh recule un peu ... Tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir le nez sur ma joue pour rester concentré. Recule, il faut une vue d'ensemble, et puis ça peut être très dangereux.

- Bien Capitaine.

Takeshi recula de quelques pas.

- Comment savoir si je maîtrise le tir du tigre ?

- Si tu arrives à mettre un but à Wakashimazu, cela veut dire que tu maîtrises le tir du tigre.

- D'accord Capitaine.

- Alors maintenant regarde moi bien ! Je vais le faire avec les effets de ralentit pour que tu ai bien le temps de tout voir.

- Chouette, je peux avoir la petite musique angoissante et les effets de couleur aussi ?

- Non c'est trop compliqué à faire et puis tu vas te déconcentrer ! C'est bon ? Tu es près ?

- Oui, je te regarde.

Kojiro, inspira un grand coup, il plaça ensuite son pied juste à côté du ballon le talon bien enfoncé dans le sol et la pointe du pied se relevant vers le ciel. Il lança ensuite sa jambe droite vers l'arrière tel une danseuse étoile qui se serait fait enlever la majeure partie de ses vertèbres. Il releva la tête pour fixer les buts minuscules, à plusieurs kilomètres de la.

- A toi Ken ! Attrape ça ! » Hurla-t-il à l'intention du goal qui, des jumelles sur le nez, attendait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà que la balle meurtrière arrive.

- Ouai, ouai, je connais la musique. » Soupira-t-il rodé depuis longtemps à ce genre de phrases que s'envoyaient les footballeurs lorsqu'ils tiraient aux buts au ralentit.

Un bras tendu vers l'arrière contre toutes les lois de l'anatomie et l'autre replié sur le torse, Kojiro rugit pour accompagner sa jambe qui s'abattit lentement sur le ballon qui n'avait rien demander à personne. Le pied toucha enfin la sphère de cuir noir et blanche qui commençait déjà à tourner et à scintiller, et s'arrêta un petit moment, puis la jambe remonta vers l'avant alors que la balle s'aplatissait du fait de la vitesse et devenait incandescente par un phénomène que nul ne peut expliquer puisque cela n'existe pas dans la réalité qu'est sensé imiter le monde de « captain tsubasa© ». Les bras de Huyga avaient adopté une position opposée et la jambe était montée presque jusqu'à son épaule. Il resta ainsi jusqu'à se que le ballon parcourt la moitié du terrain, ce qui même à la vitesse du son, dure un certain moment.

Wakashimazu, pendant ce temps là, avait rangé ses jumelles et avait soigneusement rajusté sa casquette, la fixant au passage avec quelques barrettes piquées en douce à la soeur de Kojiro 3. Il n'entendait pas le projectile arrivait et cela était tout à fait normal, mais par contre il le vit et la lumière qu'il émettait l'aurait ébloui s'il ne portait pas son couvre-chef fétiche. Il ajusta sa position par rapport à la trajectoire de l'engin dévastateur, se campa sur ses crampons profondément enfoncés dans le sol et attendit le choc les coudes souples et la poitrine tremblante.

Les oiseaux avaient cessé de chanter, les bruits de moteur et de klaxons se perdaient dans la bulle de suspense qui englobait le stade et tous les environs. Le silence était lourd et pâteux comme de la soupe qu'on aurait laissée trop longtemps dans le frigo.

Puis il y eu le choque, énorme, éblouissant et terriblement silencieux, suivit quelque seconde après par le son, un bang assourdissant, puissant. Pas un big bang, mais un sacré bang quand même.

La sphère incandescente avait heurtée les paumes de Wakashimazu et le poussait implacablement vers ses filets en tournant et fumant détruisant à jamais le travail de plusieurs machines brevetées. Les crampons laissaient de profonds sillons bruns dans le gazon alors que la chaleur commencait à se faire sentir dans les mains pourtant blindées du goal. Il poussa un long cri pour accompagner son effort, en même temps qu'il se ramassait sur lui même pour trouver un appui plus fort dans le sol. La fumé blanche et bouillante qui se dégagait du ballon tournant encore et encore, lui brûlait la poitrine.

Enfin la pression se fit trop grande pour le cuir qui fondit et se désagrégea en un petit tas de cendre inamicale criant vengeance. Ken s'effondra, et enleva rapidement les plaques de métal qui lui cuisait les mains, puis s'allongea dans l'herbe encore fraîche en haletant. La ligne blanche était intacte, il avait arrêté ce tir comme un vrai bon goal keeper, ses filets n'avaient rien à craindre. Ses paupières se fermèrent en un soupire de soulagement.

- Ken ? ... Ken ?

- Hum ?

- Tu dors ?

- Quoi non non, je souffle un peu. Après ce que tu m'as envoyé j'ai bien le droit à un peu de repos ! » Dit il en se relevant sur son séant.

- Désolé, j'ai mis la gomme. Ca fait cinq minutes que tu roupilles. Fait voir tes mains ...

- Non ! Ca va, et je dormais pas je te dit...

Un petit sourire en coin de la part de Kojiro le fit taire. C'était un sourire fier et malicieux à la fois, le genre de sourire qu'arbore celui qui a caché un coussin péteur sous le siège de sa tatie bourgeoise.

- Quoi ?

- Rien rien ... Fait voir tes mains. » Insista le tigre en attrapant les poignets de son vis à vis.

Celui-ci soupira et accepta qu'il lui examine les mains avec son minois inquiet et confus. Ces paumes étaient légèrement brûlées ce qui fit grogner le tigre de contrariété. Il avait un petit côté enfantin parfois qui faisait toujours craquer le goal.

- Où est ton apprenti ? » Demanda-t-il en fouillant la pelouse du regard.

- De l'autre côté. Il s'entraîne. C'est affreux tes mains elles sont complètement ... tu as mal ?

- Non j'ai l'habitude ... Il s'entraîne?

Huyga appuya légèrement sur la paume de Ken, comme un enfant curieux.

- AIEUH !

- Je suis désolé, excuse moi. » Psalmodia-t-il paniqué.

Sous le regard furibond du blessé chronique, il déposa deux baisers, un sur chaque paume meurtrie, doux et frais comme des courants d'airs. En relevant le museau, il tomba sur le regard étonné de Wakashimazu. Il lui lança un petit sourire gêné, mais rien n'y fit, les deux cuillères à soupe blanches percées de noir le fixaient sans bouger ni ciller. Kojiro ne savait plus quoi faire, ce geste d'affection lui était venu naturellement, il était si proche de Ken, qu'il avait parfois l'impression qu'ils ne formaient qu'une seule est même personne plus forte que les tempêtes et les boulets de canon de Tsubasa. Mais ces deux chastes baisers avaient, à la vue de l'expression de quasi horreur de son goal keeper, remis en cause cette liaison si forte.

Ne sachant comment réagir, il resta immobile, regardant le visage de son vis à vis. Celui-ci cligna enfin des yeux et ébaucha un léger sourire étonné. Le coeur du tigre bondit de joie et de soulagement en apercevant ce petit coin de lèvre de soulever timidement.

Mais il disparut brusquement, alors qu'un sifflement intense résonnait dans les oreilles de Hyuga. Puis avec la détente digne d'un serpent, Wakashimazu bondit prés de Hyuga et attrapa in extremis un ballon sortit de nulle part. Quelques secondes plus tard il aurait frappé Hyuga et alors qui sais ce qui serait arrivé, la fureur d'un fauve n'a pas de limite.

- Capitaine ! Tu as vu ça ? » Hurla le benjamin, petit point noir gigotant à l'autre bout du stade.

- Bravo, Takeshi ! » Répondit Wakashimazu en se relevant le ballon à la main. « Mais il manque encore la puissance, continue comme ça.

Il lâcha le ballon devant lui et frappa dedans pour le relancer à son coéquipier. Puis il se tourna vers son capitaine affalé sur le sol un brin étourdit. Le goal l'aida à se relever en rigolant et ignorant la fanfare qui avait remplacée son coeur.

- Tu n'étais pas très concentré, un peu plus et tu te prenais un ballon sur le coin du museau.

- Merci, que ferais-je sois toi ? » Répondit Kojiro tandis les engrenages de son cerveaux s'enrayaient.

- Ho ! Rien du tout.

- Tu es mon ange gardien !

Wakashimazu éclata de rire. Le genre de rire qui sert à éviter un blanc gênant et faire croire que l'on est complètement détendu et à l'aise alors que nos genoux jouent des castagnettes.

Ce rire n'eut pas le temps de mentir plus longtemps qu'il fut engloutit par les lèvres avides et folles d'un tigre qu'y s'était parfaitement souvenu d'un timide sourire.

Un tremblement de peur et de dégoût parcourut Ken quelques instants avant qu'il ne se rende compte que ces bras avaient naturellement entourés le cou et la taille de Hyuga qui le serrait délicieusement.

Lorsqu'ils brisèrent l'étreinte, le rouge leurs monta aux joues et leurs yeux se croisaient sans jamais se regarder vraiment, de peur de savoir si tout cela était vrai. Ils se frôlaient les mains, le visage, sans mots dire, laissant libre court à une tendresse inconnue.

Wakashimazu ouvrit la bouche. Elle était pâteuse et hésitante.

- Je t' ...

VLANG

C'était le bruit d'un ballon s'écrasant avec rudesse sur la tempe de Ken qui s'effondra comme une planche à l'intérieur des cages suivit de près par la sphère de cuir vengeresse.

- OUAI ! BUT ! GOAL ! » Hurla Takeshi alors qu'il courait vers son capitaine les bras en l'air et sa bouille naïve teinter d'une joie immense. « Capitaine Capitaine ! Je maîtrise le tir du tigre !

- Euh ... Non Takeshi, pas tout à fait. » Soupira Kojiro en posant les yeux sur Wakashimazu qui dormait sur la pelouse en souriant le ballon serré entre ses bras.

Fin

1 Lethal ca veut dire morte. Et oui c'est français !

2 Merci mon petit tableau périodique : symbole W, 74 protons, masse de 183,84, 6em période, 6em groupe, facile.

3 voilà un Mythe qui s'écroule.


End file.
